The Besterest Sonic Fanfic Eva
by MilesDaFoo616
Summary: Thousands of misspellings! No clear plot! Twists to said non-existing plot! Utter Nonsense! Be warned to all who enter here! THIS MAKES LITTLE TO NO SENSE! But if you are into that kind of thing like me feel free to read it.


1 deh Sonik was all like

omg

I has teh chilli dawg

and then Knux came up to him and was all like

u foooolz

i will steal ur chili dawg

and Sonic was like

nooo!

now i must find the 7 chaos emralds to summon the master emrald so i can weesh for anorther chili dawg

So sonic started to run north the find the first chaos emrald

however

it was being held by

Doctor Robeggmic (Robotnic+Eggman)

who was all like

anyway

Robeggman was all like

moo!

i has the chaos emrald

now

I will give it to

CHaos

but Chaos was all liek

shiz man don't give me no chaos

so he punched Dr. Rogeggman

untill

he started to lay eggs

Golden eggs

which he then sold

to get magic beans

which he planted in the ground

and got a giant bean stalk

and chaos was all like

Thats what he said

so he climbed it

to find

a giant castle

where the evil Giant ...uh

Polar Bear From Sonic Figherts has the 3 items of winness

Bark

anyway

Bark had these 3 items of win

a golden electric guitar that could sing

some version of one of the other things the giant had

and a cow

so

Chaos took the Cow

home to his mother

but Mama CHaos was all like

U is teh moron!

why take the cow!

and CHaos was all like

Shiz dawg don't get in my grill

I;m gona train this cow to be a breakdancer

but mama chaos was all like

No!

I did not raise u to raise break dancing cows!

I raised you to turn into a giant dragon after eating 7 rocks!

but Chaos was all like

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz lady u so hag liek

I'm going west

to forfill my dream of becoming an movie stah

u never understood me

and so

Chaos gave the giant Bark 20$ to step on mama Chaos

but Bark got lonely

so he went with Chaos

however

just when they were about to get to Holiwood

who was right in front of them

but

Shahdoe dah Hedgehawg

who was all like

I am shahdoe dah Hedgehod

destroyer of dreams and drinker of water

i also dislike polar bears

THIS IS WHO I AM!

why does he say that at all the endings!

reason number 5 i didn't like that game

anyway

Chaos proceded to fight agains shadow

but SHadow pulled out a straw

and started to drunk chaos

however

the Gigantic Bark

started Barking at Shahdow

Shawdie then started beugn mortified

becouse

he knew of the proficy

that one day

his rain of terroar would end

from a barking polar bear

so Shadow deciced to explode

and Chaos was all like

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz Bark u some fine pal dat i got

u really put the da Bark in Barkolie

Bark was confused but he took that as a compliment

so they procided into the ruins of the great king tailonious

to find out what really happened to Bark's father

when they got inside they saw it

hyroglifix evahywear

and Chaos was all like

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiz dawg this is the only language i can read

so chaos read it

it said

Dear pesky plumbers

only link can defeat gannon

which only meant one thing

Bark realized wif tewwah dat Gannon was his father!

Bark then held up his hand and found that indeed the triforce symbol was on the back of his hand

Bark started to panic as he thought he was destoned for eval

Chaos realizing this was all liek

u don't be all haitn on urself

cause u da bear

and da bear

is u

Bark felt better aftear hearing that

and they procided to leave the ruins

but when they got out

they found

King Tailonius himself back from the dead

who was all liek

U DARE BRING LIEGHT TO MAH LAIR

u must die

King Tailonius pulled out his ak47

and started to shoot at Bark and Chaos

however

Chaos was made of water

and Bark was a giant bear

so it didn't matter

so chaos was all like

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz fawx u is all like

dumb

and stuff

so Chaos used the blood bending tecnique to shnap his nehk

and they ran away

but

there were witnesses to this crime

so soon

Chaos and Bark were wanted (term used very loosly) men

and Since day was already wanted

dey decided to has some fun

and

kidnap the pwesident

who at the time was Amy

So Chaos was all like

dawg we gots to like gets her and hold her for rans so we can pay the money that is on hour heads

and Bark was all like

k

so

Bark stepped on the wite howse

and grabbed Amy

who was all like

'

Barks

ears

started

bleeding

so he threw her to england

which it was currently hedgehog season then

so CHaos was all like

brb

I mean

he was all SHiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

i just realized

I sound black

but I'm blue

I need tah be black

Bark mah bear u must punch me as hard as u can becouse u dah bear and bear like punchign stuff

so bark was all liek

K

and punched him

but it didn't work

so CHaos was all liek

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz... lets do something else

So they decided to watch TV

and Bark put on Phinus and PHerb

and Chaos was all liek

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz i just realized

we needz a 3rd main charectah

like day has candace

and Bark was all like

K

and Chaos was all like

what we needs is an original sonic fan charictor

and Bark was all like K

so

They hopped in a car

and procided to find an orignal sonic fan charecter

they drove into town only to find thouszands of hedgehogs

and Bark started eaten dem becouse deh was dumb

but no one minded

it was a good deed to society

however

they chashed into citea hawl

and found the orignal sonic fan charictor

it was a orange walrus with swords for tusks and fairy wings and 32 legs

so chaos ran up to it and said

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz dawg u is like teh wierd walrus dawg so whaz ur namez

and the weird walrus was all like

my name is... Propeller

and then he flew onto the ceiling to eat a sandwich

and Chaos was all liek

shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz dawg u is like the dawgiest dawg in all of dawging ton

u must join us with ur dawgyness in our ultimate quest to protehct the world from the evil aleins known as dah waffles wif deir leadah that stupid green bird wif teh bombs

and Propeller was all like

sure why not

so he flew down and landed on Barks head

which he found quite comfertable

so he built a nest their

and Bark was all like

I'm going to charge u rent for staying up der

and Propeller was all like

meh finz

so they all got into the rocket to defeat deh evil bean

and when dey got to his lair

Bean was all like

u foolz

do u think u could actually defeat me

BEAN THE DUCK!

and Bark was all like

yes

but Bean was all like

you foolz

I have defized the evilest plan in the vers-ne-u

I have built a machine that will turn me into

a hedgehog

and then people will know who i am

mahahahaaha

but Chaos was all like

dawg

u is lame

no one will want to remembah u

u will just end up liek Silvah

only in one main story line game

and then just cameos

cause u is dumb

and Then Bean went up to Chaos and was all like

at least I'm not made of toilet water

Deh Chaos Snapped

he was all like

Oh no you didn't

OH NO! you dind't

Did he bark?

and Bark was all like

yes

So Chaos then did what chaos does best

he transformed his hand into a blade

froze it

and slized Bean in half

and then CHaos Bark and Propeller had a nice Duck Dinner

and they lived happly ever after

but all was not well in the world

Sonic never got his chili dog back and started to fall into a spiral of dispair

he held his head in our of sheer terror as he thought to himself

"was anything truly worth it. I;ve lost everything that I've ever cared about nothing can truly be worth it anymore. I once had it all but then i lost everything. Why must fate be such a cruel puppeteer. For i am just a mere puppet and fate has just led my life into a never ending spiral of despair. Darkness crawls all around me. I don't even know what's worth living for anymore. My love is gone and I'll never see her again. This is truly my fate. I was never anything more but a mere misplaced dash of pait on the portage of life. I will forever be stuck like this. A former shadow of a pathetic creature not worthy to live on this planet. My fate has been eternally sealed.

THE END!


End file.
